Every Time We Touch
by violets92
Summary: 6th and final part of Arithmetic series. I finally finished it! No summary really, if you've been reading it, you'll know what it's about. TATE


_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive._

Kate groaned. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Usually it had something to do with Tony. This time was no exception. It was now…one twenty-six in the morning and she still couldn't sleep. Well, okay, she _had_ been sleeping. Right up until now that was. She had woken from a rather, ahem, _vivid_ dream of Tony. It happened every night. Kate swore she could feel him next to her. It was crazy.

Slowly Kate fell back into a restless sleep again but woke very suddenly when the image of a bloodied and bruised Tony entered her head. That was probably due to the case a few days back. Tony had gone into a warehouse to get the guy, but he resisted and Tony ended up in an unconscious, bleeding heap on the floor. It had taken all of Kate's self control not to scream in horror. Right now, though, she had decided enough was enough. She was going to see him. Sure, it was two in the morning and Tony might try to castrate her for it, but she was going over there. Even if it was just to assure herself that her partner was alive.__

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

"Kate? What the hell are you doing here?" Kate had to keep her mouth from dropping open. He was only wearing boxers and, well, she had to admit, she found the "just out of bed" look really sexy on any guy really, but Tony was just on a different level altogether.

"I, ah…actually I really don't know. I guess I just couldn't sleep." She said. That recovery was worth a medal.

"You could have called." He yawned.

"I know. Sorry. I can go if you want."

"No way. If you wake me up at two-thirty on a Saturday morning, you don't come for nothing. Now sit down." She sat down and saw Tony walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"There's this substance called coffee, you see, it generally wakes people up so that they can function and actually listen to their crazy partner's problems."

"Hey! I'm not crazy!"

"Sure. Showing up at someone's door at two-thirty in the morning is completely normal." Tony said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

When Tony returned with his coffee, he sat back down and turned to Kate. She suddenly got nervous. What was she meant to tell him? 'Oh sorry I woke you up, Tony, but I just had to tell you that I love you'. She mentally laughed.

"What are you doing here Kate? What's wrong?" Instead of the caffeine reviving him, it seemed to make him more serious. More aware that something was wrong.

"I don't know. All I know is that I couldn't sleep. I had a-" She stopped herself saying the word nightmare.

_  
Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

"Had a what? Nightmare?" He wasn't wearing his usual smirk.

"Um, yeah. Normally I would go to Abby, but she was with McGee last night. God knows what happened with those two." They smiled before Tony sobered up again.

"Wanna talk about it?"_  
_

"I guess…the last case kind of hit me hard, you know?" Tony laughed.

"Yeah. It hit me hard too. Literally." He said gesturing to the five stitches on his forehead.

"Yeah." Kate looked down at her hands.

"Is that what it was about?" Tony wasn't a mind reader, but it didn't take one to figure out that the thought of him being unconscious struck a nerve with her.

"Um, yeah." She looked sheepish for a second before one stray tear rolled down her cheek. She cursed. What the hell was wrong with her? One measly nightmare and she was in tears.

"Really? You were dreaming about me?" He smiled slightly, trying to lighten up the mood. He hated seeing Kate upset.

"Oh thanks. I tell you my fears and you mock me? Nice DiNozzo." She glared.

"Hey, I was only trying to lighten the mood. You know, make you smile?" To his relief, Kate let a small smile creep on to her face.

"Yeah, I know. That's what you do best." She rolled her eyes.

"Exactly. So you wanna elaborate on that nightmare?" Again, he was serious, wiping the tear from her face.

"Not really. I just needed to know you were, you know…alive." He smirked.

"Oh I think I can prove that to you Kate." Kate glared and turned pink at the statement's double meaning. "Ah ha! You're worse than me you know, your mind is in the gutter _again_!" __

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

"Ok, fine, but no-one is as hormonal as you, Tony."

"I would beg to differ. How about Abby?" Kate smiled.

"Nope, you still win."

"Of course I do! I never lose at anything." He grinned smugly.

"Never, huh?"

"Well, there have been one or two occasions. But I usually rectify the problem."

"Usually?"

"There's still one thing I haven't got yet." He smiled secretively.

"Yeah? And what's that?"

"You." Kate was thrown momentarily, but as usual, she regained her wit.

"And you never will succeed in getting into my pants, Tony."

"Haha, I wasn't talking about sex Katie. I was serious." She looked up and was surprised to see no smirk.

"You-" But before she could say anything else, Tony's lips were on hers and she couldn't help but kiss him back. Every nerve in her body was on fire. She silenced thoughts of what Gibbs would say. What the rules said. It didn't matter now. What did matter, was that Tony was kissing her. She was kissing him. Hell could have frozen over and she wouldn't care. Why? Because she was in love.__

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.


End file.
